Hetalia Total RANDOM! kind of wipeout, rofl
by CanalaveMaiden
Summary: Its basically the stages and hosts from season one of the british show, Total Wipeout.  But with a twist-  Hetalia!  x3  and also...  I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ITS GOING! D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D::DD::D:D:D:D:D  WAAHHHHH! ;-;...  ok,  done.  :P  lol, just..o
1. Chapter 1

~HETALIA TOTAL WIPEOUT~

"Alright folks, its time for what you've all been waiting for..."

*curtain pulls and spotlights shine on contestants*

"HETALIA WIPEOUT!" the host calls out, "And these are our contestants-"

*huge screen with pictures and names blinks on*

ITALY

GERMANY

FRANCE

AMERICA

BRITAIN

SEALAND

RUSSIA

CHINA

JAPAN

PRUSSIA

"Lets begin by interviewing some of our contestants~!" the host blares over a speaker system.

"So, Italy, are you planning on bringing that handsome 10,000 euros back home with you...?" the hostess asks.

"Well, or course!" Italy blurts out, "I'll share it with all my friends! And then we can buy pasta!"

NICKNAME: PASTA GUY

"Hello Mr. Germany! Do you think you have what it takes to win all' that cash?" the hostess asks, excited to see who will win.

"Of course i'll win! Well, maybe I wont win, but at least it'll have been fun. I love a good competition!" Germany boasts.

NICKNAME: ALL-STAR

"France!" the hostess lady exclaims, "Looking good. But will looks really win over the crowd with such tight competition- both ways?" the hostess winks at him.

"Oihoihoia! Of course, my dear!" France says, kissing her hand like a prince, "I not only look the best, but have a few tricks up my sleeve too!"

NICKNAME: FANCY PANTS

"Why, hello. You look like you'll be the hero of the qualifying round!" says the hostess, fully aware of the young nations ego.

"Yo, hot lady! Of course i'll win! I'm the HERO!" America yells, pulling off one of his peace-sign poses for the camera.

NICKNAME: THE HERO

"Mr. Britain! I was hoping you could join us today. So, do you have any strategies you'd like to share with us, ol' chap?" the hostess jokes.

"Well, you have a fine sense of human, but I think thats enough out of your mouth! What kind of a man shares his strategies to everyone? And, i'll have you know, I am no where near old!" Britain yells, obviously bothered by her joke.

NICKNAME: OLDMAN

"Hi, little cutie! Your one of our youngest contestants ever, arrant you, Sealand?"

"Yes. I may be, but i'll have you know that makes me more agile! I'll just jump over the whole course, and win in an instant!" Sealand yells, oblivious of the fact that other countries can do that too.

NICKNAME: LITTLE GRASSHOPPER

"..." the hostess is quiet, "Um, hello... Sir?" she asks, to Russia.

"I know, I can be quite intimidating, but that just makes me all-the-more liable to win! Place your bets, and drink lots and lots of vodka!" Russia yells, a smile on his face.

NICKNAME: SMILEY

"China! Glad to see you here today! Your the only woman on today, after Hungary backed out. Do you think you have what it takes?" the hostess asks, in a girly tone.

"Why, yes," China replies, "Of course. I am sure I will be dominant in the competition today!"

NICKNAME: RICE-CAKES

"Japan, your looking adorable as ever. So, any thoughts on how you'll spend your winnings?" the hostess asks, "if you do win, that is."

"Yeah," Japan says, "I'll probably spend my winnings on cat-food for Mr. Greece."

NICKNAME: NICE-GUY

"Hey, hotty," Prussia says to the young hostess, "I hear your the hostess around here. Who would you pick as a favorite...?"

"Well, um," she stutters, "I'm the one asking questions here. But if I had to choose, it would be China. Girl-power!" the hostess yells.

NICKNAME: AWESOME

"Stay tuned for more; HETALIAAA, WIPEOUT!" the host-man yells. This is going to be an interesting day...

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****


	2. Chapter 2

*first off, sorry for the VERY long wait, but thats what I'm famous for. x_x so if you just bookmark this and check back every week or something, I might a have a new chapter up! ;) kinda busy though, but don't forget that I'll always tell you if I don't plan to finish something, and even if I don't want to- right now I do though-I'll finish this story! :D*

"Alright, get ready for the first course! And, as usual, there are some tough obstacles on the qualifier course. So, get ready for our first contestant, Italy!" the announcers voice blasted through the speakers, making Italy shudder at the start-line.

"Alright," Italy muttered to himself, "THIS ONES FOR PASTA!"

"Aren't you forgetting something...?" Germany asked, waiting at the start-line with him. After all, Germany wanted to make sure Italy was ready for the course ahead.

"Nope!" Italy smiled. Germany sighed, and decided to get on with the round.

3

2

1

GO!


	3. Chapter 3

Italy bounded off of the starting-point, but ended up tumbling down the slide- right into the the water. Italy gasped for breathe, after struggling to the surface of the water. He grabbed ahold of the platform in front of him, but couldn't muster the strength to get back out of the water!

"Oh, it seems like Italy needs a boost," the announcer laughed, "Send in the life guard!"

After a few moments of Italy's struggles, the lifeguard came out onto the course to help poor Italy onto the _first_ obstacle. Italy was surprised to see a strong-swimming man coming toward him, and let go of the platform.

"Oh, hi!" Italy's eyes brightened, "Yay! Are you coming to save me?"

the man nodded, as he began hoisting Italy up onto the platform.

"Wait a second..." Germany squinted, "Is Italy getting molested by one of those british bastards!" Germany, without thinking, leaped all the way from the top of the slide. He landed in the water, right next to Italy. But to everyones amazement, instead of sinking, Germany landed right on top of the water, barely making a ripple.

"Well, would you look at that? And here I was thinking that Germany couldn't swim!" the announcer hollered. It was true, he couldn't. But when he, or his friends, were in danger, Germany got un-naturally angry. And anger, as Japan says, is a very powerful thing. But, at this point, I think anyone would act like Jesus if they saw there only true best-friend getting molested on national television.

"Here's for you!" Germany said, his fist contacting the lifeguard's face.

"Well, I guess we should start Italy's round over." the announcer said, "I think the ambulance is gone, so lets get on with it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Italy slid down the beginning slope- this time jumping onto the platform below. After all the drama that happened before, the staff members on the show decided Germany should be kept in a straight jacket until it was his turn. The Hetalia crew voted the same, and so now the only thing he could do was hope Italy wouldn't get into trouble. _Hope_.

Italy was on a role, making his way to the "toppling towers". Something you could only describe as about 5 foam blocks, not even attached to the ground in _any_ way. Did we mention the mud-put mud-pit underneath...?

"Alright, now should I just face the mud or try to get across?" Italy wondered aloud. He waited a few more seconds, before making his decision. He jumped down into the mud, not even realizing how deep it was.

"Germany! Germany, help! I have mud on my eyes!" Italy stumbled. But Germany couldn't help him, and everyone else thought he was over-reacting. So, without the help he needed, Italy just went on.

That is, until he got to the "sucker-punch" wall...


	5. Chapter 5

Italy had practically no idea where he was going, and it was a miracle he could stay on-course anyways.

"Ouch!" he hollered, as a huge boxing-glove came out of the wall, hitting his face with maximum force.

"Well, it looks like little Italy has a bit of a problem here..." the announcer exclaimed, wincing humorously when Italy got hit in the stomach.

Italy eventually got past the Sucker-Punch Wall.

"But now, I think you all know what obstacle stands in his way. Hint? Its something Italy doesn't have..." the narrator said. "Oh, come on, you just came back from googling it, right? Well, if you still don't know, its "The Big Balls" of course!" she exclaimed- with a bit too much enthusiasm, if you ask me... _


	6. Chapter 6

first off, sorry for lots of spelling errors, but I think i'll write lots of little chapters, k? ^^ And btw, the "hostess" name at the beginning is Amanda Byron. :) lol

Italy stood in awe, looking over the massive blow-up spheres.

"So," the announcer started, "How will Pasta Guy_ tackle_ this one?"

Italy jumped off the platform he was on- jumping onto the first ball.

"I can do this!" Italy thought to himself, "I'm not a wimp, even without my vision!" Almost no one got past this obstacle, let-alone with mud on their eyes!

Italy was ready to jump onto the next ball, when his foot caught onto a handle..


	7. Chapter 7

Italy shrieked in pain as his ankle twisted painfully, causing the audience to wince.

"Oh, and it seems like Pasta Guy needs a bit of... First-aid?" the announcer asked, pointing to the medical crew.

Before they could help him, Italy was just dangling by his broken ankle on the little foot-hold rope that caught him in the first place. But, his foot was slipping, and he splashed into the water below. Now the mud was off his face, but he had no idea where to go.

"Italy!" Germany called. Japan had been next to him, so that he could also survey Italy better. But now he was cutting-off Germany's straight jacket, because he knew Italy was in danger.

Germany leapt into the water, but with his strength diminished, he had to swim. Only one problem- _ he couldn't._

yeah, and if you were wondering, there is going to be injury. :I because this is rated T, btw. ;) lo


	8. Chapter 8

Now, Japan was an exceptional swimmer. But he couldn't carry Italy _and _Germany whilst swimming too!

"What am I to do?" he thought. If he tried to save both of them, they _both_ might drown! So he had only one option.

Save _one_ of them.

"Japan!" America yelled, "I'll get Italy, bro, calm down! Why don't you get Germany?"

"Thank god!" Japan thought, diving into the water. Italy and Germany had both stopped struggling by now, so Germany was relatively easy to carry back to shore.

"Do you feel okay...?" Japan asked calmly. Germany said nothing, but Japan could feel him breathing.

_Good_.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Japan...?" America asked, sounding oddly cautious...

"What is it? How is Italy?" he replied, a little nervous at America's tone.

"Well... I... Um..." America stuttered.

"Come on, spit it out! How is he!" Japan yelled, realizing how nervous he was. America nearly jumped out of his skin!

"Well, Italy kinda... Swallowed a lot of water," he continued, "And... He's having trouble breathing..." America finished.

"I'm sorry I yelled, America. But I'll do my best to help Italy. You guys should get on with the show. I'm sure there are people getting annoyed by now..." he tried to joke.

But what will Germany think when he wakes up...?


	10. Chapter 10

_**((Who knew this story was going to turn into... THIS? xD lol, I didn't mean it! D: anyways, hope you guys like! fan-service! o3o))**_

Italy woke up laying next to Germany; in the dark-ish room where they observed other players. They were propped up against the wall, and it was quite uncomfortable to him. So he nudged Germany a little, who was still sleeping. Germany coughed a little, and went back to sleep. Japan had been watching them closely, but ended up falling asleep himself. Why both of them hadn't been wearing life-jackets stumped Japan- but they had probably managed to wriggle out of the things when no one was looking.

Italy had been sitting there for a few minutes, and finally decided to wake up Japan. So he got up a poked him a little...

"Italy," Japan smiled, "I'm glad your awake..."

"Oh... Well, thanks..." Italy winced, his ankle still hurt, "What's going to happen to the show...?"

"Well, we all agreed that it would continue when you woke up... But Germany isn't awake yet." Japan said, happy to see that Italy was alright.

"What's wrong with Germany!" Italy asked, not knowing Germany tried to rescue him.

"Well, after you fell, Germany tried to save you," Japan continued, "And, even though you seemed shaken up, Germany was the one who sustained the most injury..." he finished.


	11. Chapter 11

Germany woke up with a jolt, coughing. France and Japan held him down by his arms, but it looked painful to Italy nonetheless. After Germany had stopped his sudden coughing-fit, Japan propped him back against the wall, and wiped some blood off of his mouth.

"Is... Is he okay?" Italy asked, suddenly serious.

"I think he'll be fine..." Japan replied, actually unsure of his condition. He had been waking up like this for a while now, and Japan had no idea when this would stop. All he knew was that he had swallowed quite a bit of water- and he might have swallowed some of that mud-stuff in the process. It probably dried out his lounges. But his sleepiness was understandable. After all, he _did_ try to save Italy's life...

So, everyone waited, what seemed like a _very _long time, until Germany woke up...


	12. Chapter 12

_**((Germany's POV ^^... btw. o-o lolwut? bleh! :L.. xD hehe, sorry, lol WHERE IS THIS STORY GOING! D'x ... sorry, I had to let that out xD lol, enjoy!))**_

I woke up into another fit of coughing, finding myself being held down by the arms. I couldn't really open my eyes very much, but when I did my vision was blurry. My lungs felt like they were on fire, and my stomach was aching. Not to mention, my whole body felt like I just ran a marathon!

"Where... Is Italy?" I asked, remembering past events. I didn't really expect an answer, so I was a little surprised when Italy spoke up himself...

"I'm right next to you, Germany," Italy replied to me. I felt Italy's breathe on my face, and I felt his hand holding my own.

_Only, all I saw was black_.


	13. Chapter 13

_**((I think the main reason I used being blind in this story is because I always feared being blind- because my eyesight is extremely poor for my age, and I'm still not sure if my fluctuating eyesight is because of a brain tumor or not _ lets just hope I live to finish this story, or at least SEE it finished xD lol, blind humor... :P yeah PS: I was half kidding about the tumor, but its good to check _ LOL))**_

"Italy, can I see Germany alone for a moment?" Japan asked, as Germany wasn't acting himself...

"Sure!" he yelled, just happy to see Germany okay. Japan lead Germany into another room, making sure Germany knew where he was going.

"Germany," he began. But Germany didn't want to listen. He didn't want to know he was blind. Or, at least, he didn't want to hear it from Japan...

"Germany," Japan began again, "I didn't know what to expect when you woke up. I'm sorry." he said, solemnly. But Germany just turned around a left, leaving Japan in the dark room alone. Japan didn't follow him.

_He didn't want to_


	14. Chapter 14

Germany ran out of the room, leaving Japan behind. He was suddenly confused. This must be a dream? Or maybe, it wasn't going to last very long. Or- oh! Who was he kidding? He was going to be like this forever; and he knew it. He got back to the other room out of memory, and hugged Italy. Italy embraced Germany too, feeling hot tears on his shoulder. Germany was shaking.

"What's wrong, West?" Prussia teased. But as he saw his brothers eyes, he realized something was off...

"Brother," he panicked, "You're_ blind_!


	15. COMMENTS PLEASE READ! :P

okay, so first off the story will get back on track after all the fluffy stuff. second- America isn't really in this story as often as you would think. xD Third, I kinda want people to know that I write what I want- WHEN I want to! xD so if a story seems off topic and/or late, then thats because I just write what comes to me. So if I feel the mood, I write it! :D catfish?

GOOD :D NOW GET READY FOR MORE RANDOM ANGST! :D:D:D::D XD Lo


	16. Chapter 15

"Well that just makes you even weaker!" Prussia taunted, "Now you can't even see! All the nations will conquer you. Easily. Who is the defeated one now, huh, West?" Germany threw a punch at Prussia, who was surprised for a moment, but easily moved out of the way. Germany's fist smacked into the wall behind Prussia, crumbling the thick, black wall away like it was a thin piece of wood.

"Huh? Your even weaker then I thought now," Prussia snickered, punching him point-blank in the chest. But Germany wasn't fazed- he was too enraged to care if he was hurt. By now, though, the rest of the nations were filing out of the room. But Italy was too scared to move! No one noticed he was still in there- until they got to a room with tons of monitors. All filled with different angles of the room they were previously in...

"Whoa!" America yelled, "Italy is still in there!"

Germany lunged at Prussia again, but failed once more.

"Stand still!" he screeched, but he knew Prussia wouldn't let up that easily.

Japan opened the security room door, after looking all over.

"Where is Germany?" he asked, sounding quite worried.

"Where have you bee-" China was interrupted,

"There is no time for that! I need to talk to him!" Japan pleaded.

He looked at the monitor and gasped, a ear-piercing cry coming from the other room-

SECONDS EARLIER

"West- you'll never be strong again!" Prussia laughed, wrapping his arm around Italy jokingly. But Germany had had enough of this. He knew this would go on forever unless he managed to snag Prussia. So he threw the strongest punch he could manage, after being beaten down by Prussia-

All he could go by was the sound of Prussia's foolish teasing, and so that is exactly what he did.

"GERMAN-!" crack!

Italy came crashing into the hallway. Japan, who had already rushed out of the room, passed by him, and stood in front of Germany's face. Well, as close as he could get considering there hight differences..

"Germany." Japan said, calmly. It was a gesture to let him know he was standing there, but also just acknowledgment in general..

But then, Japan did something that surprised everyone. He smacked Germany in the face. HARD. Germany grabbed his cheek and fell to the floor.

'Now to tend to Italy..' Japan thought-

"Hold on a second! You can't do that to my brother!" Prussia yelled, throwing a punch at Japan- but of course, it failed. Japan just blocked it, -easily-, with his arm.

"Italy, are you alright?" he asked-

Italy just made a little mufly kind of sound, so Japan asked again.

"Italy? Please, say something. How do you feel?"

This time italy coughed a bit, and started hugging his chest, tightly..

Japan sent both of them to the hospital- hoping to get all of this injury between the two out of the way...

-Hey guys? I'M BACK! B) lol? :P MORE CHAPETARS! meh! ::DDDD


	17. Chapter 16

It was a few days wait before Germany and Italy were given the O.K. to get back to the games. Let alone get out of bed. They were mostly sleeping anyways, though.

Italy woke up in his hospital bed with a gasp. He kept having these dreams where Germany was hurting him... Well, at least he was awake now. He cringed as his whole body was enveloped in an unbearable pain. He grabbed his chest again- finding bandages that were slowly soaking with more blood. He was a bit worried about all of this; and where was everyone? He looked around the room, finding Germany on the bed next to him. Japan had just walked in a few minutes earlier, and was doing something on a computer in the room..

"Italy. I'm glad you are awake." he said, happily. But Japan had a slightly worried look on his face.

'What if Italy never gets over that moment...' Japan thought- but whisked the thought away out of his head.

"Japan, hi!" Italy smiled, "Where did I get these wounds..? They look kind of bad, too.." The reason Italy was so calm was because Japan had given him a pain-shot when he had come in earlier. But it didn't change the worried look in his eyes..

Japan said nothing about it, worried of upsetting his friend.

"Why don't you rest a little more until Germany wakes up?" Japan asked of him- but before Italy could even lay his head down on his pillow again, he thought of his horrible, painful nightmares..

"No, Japan. Where did I get these wounds?"

edit: Sorry this is so short- but its supposed to be suspenseful. Italy is never serious, so I just had to take advantage of this..


	18. Chapter 17

"Germany." Japan said.

The word echoed in Italy's mind. There had to be a reason that he would hurt him so bad. But what?

Germany slowly opened his eyes, wincing in pain just as Italy did. His cheek still had a -fading- red mark on it, and his whole body had been pummeled by Prussia..

As soon as his mind awoke with him, he started to panic-

"Italy!" he yelled, sitting up abruptly. The only dreams he had had were nightmares- where he hurt his best friend.. Italy.

He was breathing heavily, and Japan put a hand on his shoulder. He was obviously a lot more disturbed about his nightmares then Italy was. But none-the-less, they were both shaken up quite a bit..

"Germany? Why did you do this to me?" Italy asked, starting to tearing up a little..

Germany already had tears flowing from his eyes, and so he looked down, embarrassed..

"Italy... It was an accident..." he whispered, knowing he could never fully make up for what he did..

And then Italy's tears also flowed freely..

"I still don't get it.. How could this be an accident?" Italy replies, harshly..

"Because.." Germany winced a bit, "Ich liebe dich.." Germany looked at Italy and smiled a bit, realizing something amazing..

Sight.

"Japan.." he said, looking down again, "Danke."

Japan just smiled happily and blinked, knowing his powerful smack wasn't for nothing..

Italy knew that Germany's sight was back, but that just meant he was an even bigger threat...

-to lighten the mood?-

ZOMG GERMAN SOAP OPERA WITH SURPRISE ENDING :O meh~! *mini story is almost done * :L neh


	19. Chapter 18

Something had awakened in Italy. His aura had changed, encircling him in a redish glow..

"Italy..?" Germany whispered- reaching out to him.

They were not standing in the middle of the room, Italy's angry, red aura emanating from his body..

Its was quiet for a few seconds, before Italy spoke,

"Germany. You have betrayed me. Accident or not, I am your enemy now;

Fight me."

Italy lunged at Germany with incredible force, sliding him across the floor. Although he was still on his feet, Germany was pretty frail, to say the least. But he couldn't attack Italy. Never again...

Italy was now using his aura to kind of 'levitate', making it even more intimidating. His power matched that of the great Rome. No- it was greater!

"Come on Germany! You have to be stronger then that!" Italy taunted,

Germany removed his coat and wrapped it around his shoulders, revealing his usual black tank-top. His hat was on the bed, so he put it on..

This was going to be a long fight.

edit: hehe, you didn't think they were in hospital gowns all this time, did you? lol, nope :P SO DON'T IMAGINE IT THAT WAY! Dx lo


	20. Chapter 19

edit: I'll describe their outfits so you can picture this epic battle better; :L Germany is wearing what he did in that episode where they were on the beach, you know, gloves, hat, black flip-flops, shorts, coat on shoulders, tank top or something, and yeah. Italy is wearing a white t-shirt with a bandage around his waist. also, long-ish tan cackey pants, and of course, those brown-ish kind of lacy roman sandal things.. lol 3 hehe ENJOY~!

"Germany, your scared, aren't you? I can see it in your face.." Italy laughed,

But then Japan stepped in for Germany..

"You bastard! Of course he is scared! But that doesn't mean he won't fight with all his strength!" he smiled at Germany, and left the room, off to monitor them, he guessed..

It took all his might after dodging and being hit by several of Italy's attacks, but finally Germany fought back.

Italy wasn't expecting it, so he was surprised when he saw Germany's fist almost contacting him. But he just reflected his attack with that strange red aura surrounding him. But Germany wouldn't give up that easily- so he kept attacking. But it was use less. He kept being knocked back by Italy's aura. Germany knew he wasn't using all of his power- but how could he? Insane or not, Italy was his friend. Maybe even his love. He couldn't attack him with force, and he knew that..

"Germany!" screeched a voice over the intercom of the room, "You **have** to attack fully!"

It was America. They must have joined Japan. Anyways, it didn't matter, he couldn't. Not now..

"I can't!" Germany pleaded,

But then, a more familiar voice came on- one he could recognize in an instant..

"Listen, West! Unless you fight back full-force now, you will_ die_! ** Please**! I'm sorry, just.." Prussia's voice got a little shaky, but he kept going.. "Brother,_ I love you_. You need to fight!"

Something sparked in Germany. His brother had never called him 'brother' back. Nor had he ever told him he_ loved_ him. Germany was collapsed on the floor, barely alive anyway. The situation was hopeless. Italy just kept shooting his red aura at him, painfully exploding on contact. All Germany could do was lye there; not even trying to delay the inevitable..

And then, it happened. His shallow breathing had ceased..

Japan rushed in, shaking Germany. But he would not move. His eyes were open, but he was limp..

It was then that Japan's tears started falling too. How could this happen? Italy, by now, had gone somewhere. Probably to the island to build a new nation.. But it didn't matter. Germany was gone. All hope had been lost. Now the only friend Japan had was Greece, but even then...

"No!" Japan stated. Everyone looked at him, like he was crazy. But Japan didn't care.. They couldn't give up now... Right?

"Prussia.. Would you... Like to say anything about your brother..?" Japan asked, grimly. Prussia nodded, and everyone kind of gathered, Looking sad as ever..

"Well.. First, Germany was an amazing nation. Sure, sometimes he was annoying, or threatening, but that doesn't change the fact that.. He had a heart of gold. Not even when Italy went crazy, he wouldn't attack his friend. Even if I always acted as if I hated him, he is still my brother. And I wish I told him that more.." Prussia couldn't go on. He collapsed to his knee's, sobbing painfully.. Even Russia seemed sad.

After a while, everyone started to leave the room, but Japan and Prussia stayed. America wanted to stay also, but he felt he didn't really know Germany enough..

Prussia wanted to hold his brother's hand one last time- since he never did when he was alive. Germany had offered his hand many times, but Prussia always smacked him if he did..

Prussia's hand slid into his little brothers perfectly. He just sat there for a while, enjoying the warmth of his brother's hand..

'Wait a second...' Prussia thought, suddenly-

'His hand is warm!'

notes: lol, don't worry, it'l end soon... then we can get back to the not depressing stuff. :P lol


	21. Chapter 20

Germany had started to glow, a bright-blue aura surrounding him.

'Could it be..?' Prussia wondered..

Japan had gently shut Germany's eyes, as any doctor would, but now they started to open a little..

"Hey, guy-" America started, walking past to check on the two nations. But when he saw Germany glowing of a powerful blue aura, he stopped in his tracks.

Prussia, Japan, and America gazed up at the young nation, wondering why he wasn't dead. Or, even if he still **was** dead, what in the world made this happen anyway?

Germany opened his eyes and smirked, feeling power run through his veins once more.. He lowered himself down to the floor once more, in front of Prussia..

Germany pulled Prussia into a tight hug, hearing everything he had said before hand. Prussia looked surprised for a second, but then embraced Germany as well..

"Germany," Japan asked, "Do you feel okay?"

Germany stepped back from Prussia and answered;

"I feel amazing, actually. How did this happen..? I thought I was dead.." Germany suddenly looked a bit worried..

"I don't know, but you _need _to take care of Italy!" America chimed in~

The rest of the nations, now gathered back due to the commotion, cheered for him. Germany was the most powerful nation of the group, so he was the only one with a fighting chance.. But could he even...?

Well, there was minimal time to wonder. But Japan had a plan..

"Everyone," Japan started.. "What if we all leant Germany some of our power..?" Japan looked a little unsure, but at least it was something.

"Thats a good idea, Japan," Sealand chimed in, "But would we need a contraption to do it?"

Japan lead them into a large room, one side housing a small, glass tube. The other had a rather large one. None the less, it looked like the craziest thing Japan had ever showed them..

Japan led Germany into the littler glass room, and the rest of the nations, himself included, into the larger one. He had one of his human assistants push some buttons, and then leave the room..

No one knew what to expect- not even Japan.

But then, the machine started. It didn't make much of a sound, but they could feel its affects..

Most of the nations didn't feel all that much pain, but they could feel it intensifying. They all felt weaker by the second.. Although Germany hadn't made a sound yet. Japan wondered how he was doing, but it couldn't be worse then this.. After all,** they **were the ones_ giving _**him **energy..

But, of course, Japan had spoken too soon. Screams of agony erupted from the smaller tube as it bloomed into a harsh, white light.

Eventually, though, the light faded.. And Japan's assistant from before let them out. Everyone gasped for breath, and Japan offered them to meet him back at his lounge to recuperate..

Everyone filled out, and Japan opened the door for Germany..

Germany was curled up, clenching one of his gloves in his teeth. He was unconscious, and Japan wondered if it had even worked.. He picked Germany up, and carried him back to the lounge where they could all relax after having their energy drained..

edit: I kind of wonder why is reminds me of sonic the hedgehog so much... and the only thing I could think of was that they have awesome magic aura powers now, lol :LL hehe, don't question the awesome~


	22. Chapter 21

Germany woke up with a jolt, surprising everyone in the room but Russia..

"Did.. Did it work?" he wondered aloud.

Japan led him out of the room, into a large courtyard, filled with blossoming cherry trees at the edges..

"Well, demonstrate your power.." Japan smiled, eager to see what he could do.

Germany sighed, and enveloped himself in a black aura. He flew up as high as he could, shooting up from the center of the large space.

Japan and the others watched in awe as the sky erupted into a black, shadowy mass. Black shards raining down, sharp is knives. But before any of the other nations could move, Germany swooped back down, generating a black-tinted shield. It guarded the other nations from the pointed shards, and, not to mention, it was the coolest thing any of them had ever seen.

Japan was still worried, but none the less he had proven his power.

"Germany. I challenge you to face all of us at once!" Japan knew this was no time for playing, and he was unsure of his offer himself, but he needed to be _absolutely_ positive Germany was ready for **anything**..

Germany grinned, and took up his position in the center of the sky.

No going back now.

No other nation had an aura around them, and so it was near impossible to even_ reach_ Germany, high in the air. But France had a little trick up his sleeve.. He whispered something to Britain, and then..

All of the falling cherry-blossom petals had swirled around France, sort of like a gorgeous cocoon..

But then, the petals flew back, and there, on France's back, were a pair of huge, white wings. Japan suspected it was Britain's magic, but he couldn't be sure..

France flew up to where Germany was, and looked him right in the eyes. France had a hard time holding the gaze, Germany's ice-cold eyes burning into his own..

But, finally, France lunged at him. He conjured up an attack of alchemy, but it was no use. Wings or not, France was in trouble..

Germany calmly grasped France's wings by the base, and pulled.

Riiiip!

It was a sickening sound, as his wings were pulled right from his back.. France fell to the ground, out of commission. Everyone's stomach churned. They knew it would be brutal, but not like this..

Britain didn't look at France at all, afraid to see his horrific wounds. But soon an orange, fiery aura enveloped him. _This was personal now_.

Britain uttered a spell, and soon the aura enveloped everyone else. They all flew up to where Germany was, encircling him. Germany didn't look fazed at all, though. Japan had to admire his confidence..

Japan looked Germany in the eyes, and was surprised to see Germany's normal look, gazing back at him.

'This cruelty..' Japan thought, 'Is this the real Germany..?'

Japan was suddenly in a fit of rage like never before. How could Germany be this way?

Japan lunged at him, sword in-hand.

Germany was not expecting this at all, and so Japan drove the sword through his chest..

A look of horror spread across everyones face,

"So, Germany.." Japan said, coldly, "If that is how you want to play it." But as as Japan looked into Germany's eyes again, he knew he had made a mistake..

Germany hadn't meant to rip France's wings out of his back at all. He had no idea what his strength was, and it was obvious that his look was not of hatred, but disgust for himself.. Japan pulled his sword out of Germany, and caught him before he fell to the ground. He ordered the battle to be over, and told the other nations they could return to the lounge. France would get medical treatment..

Japan lowered Germany gently to the ground. He would be okay, but badly injured none the less...

Prussia had asked a few times to see him, but Japan knew he needed to be free of any emotional stress if he was to recover correctly.. No one knew why he was still alive anyway, but Japan speculated he was never completely dead in the first place.

Not many hours later, Germany awoke. He couldn't remember anything about their little 'battle', but maybe its better that way.. In any event, They needed him more then ever. News spread that Italy had threatened to_ kill_ Romano, after he refused to join forces with him..

"Germany. Are you ready?" Japan asked, confident that he was in peak condition again..

But Germany was not in his room. He had gone to face Italy,

On his own.


	23. AGAIN, PLEASE READ!  rofl

ALRIGHT READERS, I'M GIVING YOU A CHOICE!

alright, so for my next chapter, it could have more then one ending...

would you rather me just keep going with what I am doing, or the plot will change and it will get back on track with wipeout? also, I could just pretend it never happened. rofl

or, if you want me to end it after this chapter, I could write a different story. either an on-track one, or just a fic to my hearts content. YOU DECIDE. ^^ comment please! also, if you want me to write a different story, what should it be about? :D thanks


End file.
